Spark gaps are well known as a good way to switch high voltage current in large amounts. The ordinary spark gap uses a large flow of gas to clean the spark residue from the spark gap chamber and to cool the spark gap. This gas is typically air. This large flow of gas requires a compressor of some type. The compressor requires a power supply. The compressor and its associated plumbing present both maintenance and packaging constraints.
The object of this invention is to provide an arrangement whereby the spark gap can be made to pump itself thereby saving the costly and complexing factor of a compressed gas supply and its associated plumbing.